


Silence like a cancer grows

by blueberrysol



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrysol/pseuds/blueberrysol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: польза (и спасибо ей за это!)</p><p>– А ты пока еще жив.<br/>– И ты, – широко улыбается он.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence like a cancer grows

Разговаривают здесь на особом языке, которого Эггси пока не понимает. Они с Гарри пересекли зал фешенебельного – гадкое слово, слово-рыба – ресторана, чтобы попасть в еще один. Хорошо, что не понадобилось, произнося громко и четко название конечного пункта, залезать в камин.  
– Мы находимся в бывшей часовне. Признаться, мне нравится, что старые хозяева этой церкви…  
_(а что, у церквей есть хозяева? – ты будешь удивлен)_  
…свои сбережения тратили на создание собственных бункеров, вертолетных площадок и теннисных кортов. Новый хозяин…  
_(тот парень за барной стойкой?! не может быть, больше на вышибалу похож)_  
…предпочитает свои деньги тратить на расширение своего собственного департамента в Кингсмене. Мне нравится рвение, с которым наши компьютерные гении подходят к своей работе.  
_(но… – надеюсь, ты не впервые слышишь, что перебивать в разговоре недопустимо? – почему ты тогда перебиваешь меня?)_  
Потолок во втором зале неожиданно взлетает ввысь, и на этой высоте – оконца, небольшие, без витражей. Солнечные лучи проникают сквозь них, скрещиваются, и кажется, словно над головой нет свода, нет потрескавшегося от времени рисунка. Ничего временного нет, а ниже – витражи, и они окрашивают солнце, так, что на столешницы оно стекает каплями охры, кармина, лазури.  
Никто не смотрит на них. Эггси готов поклясться, что смотреть – невежливо, и что каждый, каждый, мимо кого они проходят, хочет унять любопытство, скользнуть жадными глазами по Эггси, разобрать его на детали.  
_(лицемеры)_  
Впрочем, он и сам неотрывно следит за Гарри. Играть в шпионов? Осматриваться вокруг и подмечать детали, знать каждый запасной выход и каждый Rolex – хотя последнее еще уличное, помогавшее заработать. Рядом с Гарри невозможно следить за деталями, из которых складывается окружающий мир. Сам Гарри – это целый мир.  
Они ничего не заказывают, но хозяин заведения – его имени Эггси не знает – приносит им виски, и оно кажется еще одной янтарной каплей солнца. И Эггси подбирает для всего этого – невидимого церковного купола, калейдоскопа витражей, скрипа дерева и спокойного, уверенного тона, каким Гарри рассказывает об истории этого здания, нескольких поколениях Кингсмена, изменениях политики Соединенного Королевства в отношении ядерного оружия – более простые слова.  
– Чертовски красиво.  
Эггси снова перебивает, но Гарри смотрит на него с одобрением, точно превращенная в бар церковь – его собственных рук дело, и все вокруг создано им, и целый мир…  
…и целый мир.  
Эггси опрокидывает виски в себя. Этот жест – теперь он уверен – не соответствует кодексу поведения дивного нового мира, чьего языка он не понимает, и ему нравится не соответствовать правилам. Гарри обязательно поправляет его. Гарри рядом. И благодаря ему этот дивный новый мир открывается и для Эггси тоже.  
Все же Эггси предпочитает знать правила игры. Но ощущение, что он может игнорировать эти правила и – еще лучше – что он может учиться им, _учиться у Гарри_ , оно…  
Эггси не может подобрать слово.  
_(я хотел познакомить тебя со своим другом. – ох, еще один человек, который умеет пользоваться столовыми приборами)_  
Человека, умеющего пользоваться столовыми приборами, они дожидаются минут двадцать. Эггси допивает второй стакан виски, а Гарри рассматривает напиток на дне своего.  
Этот человек коренастый, с темными волосами, с возрастом поседевшими. И они с Гарри разговаривают на своем языке, которого Эггси не понимает, и он снова оказывается лишним. Он злится, ведь Гарри собирался познакомить его.  
Потом они принимаются за Эггси, и тот проходит раунд стандартных вопросов о планах на будущее. Они заданы так, словно в этом будущем нет никакого Кингсмена, нет опасных заданий по спасению мира, которые Эггси вообразил, только услышав словосочетание «секретная служба». И это старое, невозможное уже будущее начинает пугать Эггзи.  
Ни старого, ни нового мира для Эггси нет.  
Уже и еще. 

***

Гарри рассказывает, что тот человек – один из бывших кандидатов на пост сэра Галахада. Они, говорит Гарри, встречаются несколько раз в год. Вспоминают прошлое, и каждый раз находится что-то новое.  
– А мне прошлое вспоминать не хочется, – говорит Эггси.  
– Я просто хотел показать, что мир Кингсмена не ограничивается круглым столом и голограммами рыцарей за ним.  
– Вы хотели показать, что ничего страшного не произойдет, если я окажусь хуже остальных. Ничего, я понимаю.  
В доме Гарри слишком много – на вкус Эггси – воспоминаний: фотографии на стенах, еще больше – в фотоальбомах, все полки заставлены книгами. Гарри стоит возле окна, Эггси сидит в одном из мягких кресел – он почти проваливается в его, как в детстве проваливался в кресла соседнего с домом кинотеатра.  
– Ладно, я правда понимаю. Просто хотел…  
Эггси опускается перед Гарри на колени. Он падает перед ним, и то, что под ногами мягкий ковер, а не каменный пол исповедальни, кажется ошибкой. Эггси закусывает нижнюю губу, почти до крови. Он хочет Гарри, он боится прикоснуться к Гарри, но страх подстегивает его. Чем сильнее Эггси боится, тем наглее становится. Он останавливается лишь на несколько секунд – в этот раз слишком многим рискует – не блестящей карьерой, к ней он никогда не стремился.  
Больше самого Гарри Эггси хочет только, чтобы и тот хотел его.  
Эггси прижимается щекой к паху Гарри, руки тянутся к его ремню. Эггси пытается представить, как Гарри смотрит на него сверху вниз, решается поднять глаза, и Гарри действительно смотрит.  
Рука Гарри опускается на затылок Эггси, и пальцы Гарри зарываются ему в волосы. И у Эггси есть возможность насладиться этим – одна секунда, две, три. Потом прикосновение становится более требовательным, только Гарри тянет его вверх, подняться с колен, и Эггси послушно встает.  
Он стоит перед Гарри, смотрит в пол и думает, что владельцы хорошей обуви хорошо заботятся о тех, кто испытывает вину перед ними. Красивые ботинки.  
Гарри убирает ладонь с затылка Эггси.  
Эггси выдыхает.  
– Я хотел поблагодарить Вас.  
Он и сам поражается, как глупо это звучит. Потому что, конечно, объяснять слишком долго.  
_(…я хочу, чтобы трахнули меня, чтобы использовали меня, чтобы сделали со мной все, что Вам угодно, я хочу почувствовать Ваш член так глубоко в своей заднице…)_  
Впрочем, главное – это голос: «Отличная работа, мой мальчик. Я так горжусь тобой».  
«Малыш», – мысленно добавляет Эггси. Дома, в душе, он дрочит, представляя, как Гарри хвалит его, как гладит его по голове, позволяя отсасывать себе.  
Внимательный взгляд. Подушечками пальцев Гарри проводит по его скуле. И Эггси кажется, что на месте прикосновений выступают ожоги, и ожоги эти – клеймо, знак принадлежности.  
– Я в неоплатном долгу перед твоим отцом. И это я должен поблагодарить тебя, что ты позволяешь помогать тебе.  
– Не надо об отце! – Эггси досадливо морщится. Гарри убирает руку от его лица.  
Эггси приходится продолжать.  
– Отец погиб много лет назад. Я не помню его, я не знаю его, я… Я хочу сказать, что я все время думал, что было бы, если бы с мамой был он, как бы мы жили. И это, в смысле, я думал, я скучал, но это всегда было обо мне, не о нем. Мне всегда было плохо, и я просто хотел, чтобы это закончилось, и мне нужен был кто-то, кто пришел и наладил бы, справился со всем этим дерьмом. И…  
Эггси находит силы продолжить.  
– …и, если этот человек появился, я хочу, чтобы он делал все это, все хорошее, для меня. Не для моего отца. Не ради моего отца.  
Эггси хватает Гарри за плечи, а Гарри просто смотрит на него, и…  
_(блядь, лучше бы он не смотрел так)_  
…ждет, пока слова закончатся, пока в комнате не повиснет тишина, потому что признания произносятся в полной тишине, а Гарри говорит:  
– Я делаю это ради тебя.  
Эггси не выдерживает, потому что, конечно, лицо Гарри слишком близко и, конечно, они должны поцеловаться – законы жанра. Блядские законы блядского жанра.  
Гарри усаживает Эггси в кресло, расстегивает его джинсы. Эггси полностью подчиняется ему, он утопает в кресле и старается не двигаться вообще, его руки сжаты в кулаки.  
Гарри касается его запястий и говорит:  
– Расслабься.  
И, когда Эггси разжимает кулаки, перестает нервно покусывать губы, добавляет:  
– Вот, мой мальчик. Все хорошо.  
Ладонь Гарри смыкается вокруг члена Эггси. Эггси выдыхает. Слишком шумно и слишком рано, потому что за первым прикосновением идет второе, и Эггси кажется, что исходящего от Гарри тепла слишком много.  
– Стой, – Гарри удивленно поднимает голову, и как раз во время, потому что Эггси дотрагивается до дужки его очков. – Думаю, будут мешать, – говорит он.  
Гарри позволяет снять его очки, и Эггси, аккуратно сложив, кладет их на стол. И это очень, очень сложно действовать аккуратно, действовать спокойно.  
Губы Гарри смыкаются вокруг члена Эггси. Он начинает медленно, обводит языком головку, потом опускает голову ниже, и Эггси прокусывает нижнюю губу, пальцами сдавливает подлокотники кресла. Руки Гарри лежат на его бедрах, они прижимают их к спинке кресла, не давая Эггси двигаться самому. Он не смеет протестовать, хотя мысль о том, как он трахает рот Гарри, как губы Гарри смыкаются возле основания члена, вызывает у Эггси негромкий стон.  
Он зажимает рот рукой.  
Гарри выпускает его член изо рта и вновь обхватывает его ладонью. Несколько касаний, и Эггси кончает – Гарри мягко отводит его руку ото рта, чтобы слышать стон. И он слышит.  
– Гарри, – всхлипывает Эггси.  
– Хороший мальчик, – говорит Гарри. – Мой хороший.  
– Я думал, мне будет страшно смотреть на тебя, – говорит Эггси, возвращая Гарри очки.  
Тот не торопится надевать их. Но иллюзия спокойствия медленно тает, и Эггси постепенно осознает окружающие предметы, свои расстегнутые штаны, заляпанную спермой рубашку, и…  
– Не очень по-джентльменски, а? – он неестественно, намеренно весел, как человек, который готовится до конца жизни притворяться, что ничего не было, что Гарри Харт никогда не стоят перед ним на коленях, что его губы не казались блестящими из-за слюны и смазки.  
Гарри усмехается. Он спокоен, теперь – немного хрипит. Эггси узнает любые изменения в его голосе.  
– Из-за меня погиб твой отец. Этого не исправить. Из-за меня погибало множество людей. Я могу лишь помогать тем, кто остался в живых.  
Эггси кивает.  
– А ты пока еще жив.  
– И ты, – широко улыбается он.


End file.
